In known torque converter and transmission configurations, portions of the input shaft that could be used for providing torque to components outside of the torque converter and transmission are inaccessible and/or torque transmitting components, such as a sprocket, cannot be mounted to the shaft. For example, the sprocket would need to be rotationally fixed to the shaft during assembly. Radially extending keys on the shaft mated to grooves in the sprocket could be used to fix the sprocket; however, the keys would interfere with bushings that must be installed on the shaft to engage the torque converter housing and stator shaft support. Grooves in the shaft mated with keys extending from the sprocket could be used; however the grooves would provide leak paths past the bushings. The sprocket cannot be welded to the shaft, since the sprocket must be removable to enable disassembly and repair of the transmission.